The Last One
by adrictiv
Summary: They had only one more mission to complete. One more rogue agent to deal with. They where one step away from home. What could the future bring to these tortured souls? Team Nikita
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there,**

**This is my first attempt to a multi-chapter story. I have a very good idea to where everything is going but I would love to get some feedback from you guys and work from that too. Also, I was thinking about writing a follow-up chapter to my story Fight but I don't know if you'd like to read that. Review that story if you'd like something more.**

**Now, the summary pretty much says it all. So without further ado I give you the story :)**

**I still own nothing. Bummer.**

* * *

8.47 pm - Division's training room.

"Wasn't Luxembourg enough of a thrill for one day? I mean we did arrive little less than an hour ago" Michael said calmly leaning against a column.

"Well, when a kid almost beats you up using techniques you are not even aware exists, you are bound to train harder to stop that from happening again. Don't you agree?" Alex replied with an edge to her voice still focusing only on the next jab she was aiming at Nikita.

Michael chuckled slightly. "Alex I saw him. He was probably a couple of years _older_ than you. Don't sweat it. Important thing is, you are okay... And you did have him pinned down to the ground by the end of your encounter." He was paying close attention to the sparring session. Pin pointing in his head the flaws he could find.

"Still it should have taken me a minute not 4 and a black eye" She retorted without taking her eyes off Nikita. This time it was Nikita's time to choke a laugh.

"Stop thinking so much about the offense and concentrate on the defense for a second Alex" Michael said ignoring her latest comment. "I can tell Nikita is going easy on you. She could have had you tapping out like 5 times already"

"Oh c'mon only like 3 times" Nikita jumped in the conversation for the first time before finally sweeping Alex off her feet.

"Gold star" Michael whispered, smiling proudly at his soon to be wife.

Alex scoffed in frustration. "God Nikita you know I was trying something new. You had to see it. I swear it was awesome and effective."

"Yeah well it didn't work out for you now did it?" She smiled at her protegee while helping her to her feet again.

"You seriously can't see what you're doing wrong?" Michael cut them off.

"Would you care to enlighten me?" Alex said sarcastically.

"So basically you are paying little to no attention to what your opponent's gonna do next. You're thinking so hard on your technique that you forget to read the other person's body language. Finding blow patterns and weak spots."

"Show her babe" Nikita said with a smile to her voice before sipping some water.

"Yeah Michael show me. But no robocop hand crap. That would be highly unfair."

"I'll give you a third of what I've got." He mocked her making his way to the mat. "Talking about terminators' hand and all you just have to see ..."

Alex tried to take the upper hand by using this distraction to her advantage. She attempted to connect a hook to his cheek and kick him on his knee cap. Clearly he figured her plan out before she could execute it. She was flat on the mat before she could take another breath.

"...the new addition Birkhoff's been working on. Are you even trying to beat me? " Michael said, seeming untroubled by the first fight. His heart not faltering a beat.

"Alex I have to say, rookie mistake. I thought I trained you better than that." Nikita provoked her. She knew her too well. Alex ran on adrenaline: of being better, being challenged.

"Okay Darth Vader I admit it; that was not my best moment right there." She said, annoyance clear on her voice.

"Observe. Think. Anticipate. Now, get up and try again." He was more serious right now. Alex had the potential to be the best, she just had to listen.

"This time let me move first, use my momentum... my body weight, and use it against me " His stance was daring her to attack first. She didn't. She waited. She listened, he thought, good.

Nikita found a front row seat on one of the benches and enjoyed the show. God, it seemed like an eternity ago when she was the one getting a lesson from him. They had come a long way.

Michael aimed a blow to her head which she swiftly avoided. Instead, she took a hold of his arm. When he tried to free himself from her trap she leaned forward a bit before launching her body backwards. Successfully throwing them both flat on the ground. Once on the mat she pivoted until she had his arm on a deadly grip. One of those "if you move an inch I'll break it" grip. Smiling triumphantly she stood up and threw her hands up in the air. A big "HA!" escaping her lips.

Inexplicably before her heart could beat one more time she was the one on the ground and Michael standing tall above her. His real hand on her neck and his right knee pinning her down. She tapped out after a minute of struggle.

"A fight is not over until it's over" He said with cocky grin plastered on his face. "Now if you'll let me, I would like to take my fiancee to a vegan food-truck I found not too long ago." He stood up and gave Alex a hand.

"Yay food! I'm starving." She stopped short of clapping in excitement. "Good luck next time Al."

* * *

9.17 pm - Ryan Fletchers' office.

"Good job with the latest mission everyone." Ryan said with his leader kind of tone. "I can almost feel the end coming. 29 down and only 1 more to go."

"Number 29 was not nearly the challenge I thought it was gonna be. Kind of a disappointment really." Trust Alex to be conceited Nikita thought.

"Well this is no time to start slacking. It has being almost impossible to find even a weak lead on our number 30. Not even Shadownet has found a solid trail yet."

"No room for pessimism Fletch, we'll get him." Nikita said making her way to Michael.

"I know. Birkhoff did find something. Sketchy but something. Michael I would like you to take a look at it whenever you can. Tomorrow preferably. You do deserve the night off after all."

"No problem. I will"

"Almost a year later and we've being able to bring back or take down 29 rogue agents. Not to mention that we don't have Amanda or Ari to worry about either. We are so close to part ways." He said almost daydreaming.

"Wow Fletch I didn't know you were so eager to leave us all behind. Are you that sick of seeing my face everyday?" Nikita said jokingly. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh come on you know that's not what I meant. I just..."

"I know what you meant. Believe me I know." Nikita cut him off sharply. "I can't wait to be done either."

She gave Michael a side glance and smiled at him knowingly.

He mirrored her smile before snaking a hand around her waist.

Yes, they had gone so far. What a road it had been.

That night all of them went to bed with a new sense of hope in their heart. A big weight ready to be picked off their shoulders.

Just one more.

The last one.

* * *

**Okay so the first chapter was uneventful. It's just a little something to show you where everybody stands. As you can see Michael is already settled and happy with his new hand and Amanda has been taken care of. I'm not planning to get into much detail of how Amanda was taken down though. **

**Be sure to let me know what you think of it and if its worth the time. Should I continue? You tell me.**

**Love,**

**Ade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your lovely reviews. **

**Still own nothing.**

* * *

11:03 pm - Nikita and Michael's house.

Michael was immersed in some document on his laptop when Nikita set a cup of tea next to him. She sat on the couch across from him, munching on her spinach quiche.

"You took your sweet time taking me to this place. It's delicious." Nikita made an effort to start a conversation.

"Uh-huh" Michael waved her off.

Annoyed at the lack of interest on his end, she decided to play him. "Well since I'm almost done here, i think I'm gonna go to our room and strip down into something a bit more... comfortable" She said in a throaty tone.

"Okay I'll go to bed soon enough." Michael was unaware of the dirty look she threw him. He was too engaged on figuring out the puzzle in front of him.

"Ugh Michael!" She scoffed in frustration. "Okay where are we at? Apparently I won't get my boyfriend back until we get to the bottom of this. So fill me in. C'mon" Her voice filled with a new determination.

"Huh?" He was startled by the ferocity on her voice. "Oh…" Just like that he pieced together what had just happened. He kicked himself mentally for his stupidity. "I should have listened to Ryan and start working on this tomorrow." He choked the words out.

"Yeah you should've. So why are we analyzing the economy crash in Europe?"

"Not the economy per se. Just the crash of some key companies along western Europe. Not too big to be a scandal nor too small to be just another start-up gone wrong. I've trying to find a pattern or something that connects the dots but no such luck. I keep hitting walls every time I think I've got something" Michael was all business once again.

"How did they crash? I mean what was the trigger that set it off?" She asked. Curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"That's my question precisely. I found that all of them shut their business down after one of their main facilities had a major accident. A fire. Now, I've been analyzing the accidents of a couple companies in France and Spain. All of them seem unrelated until you compare the description of the fire. In all of these cases there were traces of black powder and potassium chloride. Key compounds found in bombs. Policemen disregarded the evidence saying it could come from the facilities themselves, granted no explosive devices were found. To me though, it looks too much of a coincidence." Michael said excitedly. He could almost see the pieces starting to fit.

"If there is one thing I've learned in our line of work is to never believe in coincidences. Well, if we are right next step is to figure out where he's gonna strike next. Is there any connection between the companies?"

"None whatsoever. None that I can see at least" He sighed.

"Dandy"

* * *

10:15 am - Birkhoff's Lair

"Boom! That makes what? 3 to nothing honey." Sean whispered condescendingly at Alex's exasperated sigh.

"It's a stupid game anyways. In real life I would've killed you in a second." she defended herself hoarsely.

"You are just jealous you've never been able to beat me. I don't get why you're even trying."

Footsteps were heard at a distance and they quickly shut the video game off and threw the controls carelessly on the coach. They heard the voice before they could see his face.

"I swear to Yoda if you are playing with my Xbox again I'm gonna trick Michael into killing you boy scout!"

Sean laughed at his empty threats. "Still mad that I beat you yesterday huh? And every other time we've played"

"ha-ha you are hilarious. Hold it, you brought the Russian princess too? To my manhood cave?. Unacceptable" He said squinting his eyes in Alex's direction.

Alex rolled her eyes and stopped herself from scoffing. "What do you need Birkhoff?"

"What do I... What do I need? Now I need something to come to my batcave?" Birkhoff replied with annoyance obvious in his voice.

Alex didn't change her stance. She stood tall with her arms crossed in front of her body. Glaring, rather deadly, at him.

Birkhoff shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah um... Ryan needs us. Debrief in his office or something. Catching the last thieve kinda thing."

Sean couldn't help the smirk that made his way to his face. There was nothing like watching Alex intimidate poor B.

"Good. Let's go. I wanna know the reason why we're in the barn and not having brunch in TriBeCa." Alex said sharply passing the nerd on her way out.

"Why are you smiling?" He growled at Sean.

"Nothing bro." Sean patted his back with a little too much force. "Let's go play spy now"

* * *

10:33 am - Ryan Fletcher's office

"Let me introduce you to Brandon" Birkhoff said to the group of waiting agents. "This kid, yeah you heard me kid, was one of the many Percy kept close to his vest. Even Amanda couldn't get a hold of him when she was queen bee. Expert in bombs, playing hide and seek and fireworks aficionado."

"He's my age. How come I never met him or even heard about him." Alex countered.

"He bombed a lab in his high school on his 16th birthday, killing something like 4 students and injuring a bunch of others." Michael said with a low voice.

"Did you train him? It's strange I never knew about him either." Nikita inquired.

"I did. Well, I tried. He was a handful, we couldn't get through to him. By day 6 Percy had him cancelled. Or that's what he said. Just another one of his lies."

"Shocker" Birkhoff whispered behind his tablet.

"Michael and Nikita came up with a theory about how the closing of several companies in western Europe is related to bombs and this missing agent. Problem is, he doesn't seem to have a pattern or a type for that matter. Making it impossible to even know where he is or what he's gonna do next." Ryan said.

"We could always try and trace back the components that were used for the bombs. We have the software to track it. Maybe it can lead to something." Supplied Sean.

"No, no it wouldn't work. Those compounds are too easy to find. He could've gotten them anywhere. Brandon here is talented. He can make pretty much anything go BOOM!" Birkhoff quickly disregarded Sean's idea.

"What about facial recognition via Shadownet? I know this is as basic as we can get but those bombs, if real, did not just appeared in those places. Someone must have planted them there. As of now we know this guy runs solo, if we can get a hold of any security cameras of the latest facility fire we might find him. Or know where he was last." Nikita provided.

"Actually, if Michael's theory is correct, the latest fire occurred 1 hour ago in London ,UK." Sonya's heavy accent echoed in the room.

"No time to loose then. Everybody let's get down to work. Birkhoff, Alex and Sonya start hacking and tracking. The rest of you, I want you wheels up in 2 hours tops. It's time to bring the last one down"

* * *

**I initially intended to have Alex with Owen but then decided against it obviously. I wanted to make this story as canon as possible, sorry Olex shippers :( I'm finally getting into the juicy part of the story, next chapter will be more exciting hopefully.**

**Don't forget to review if you liked it**

**Love,**

**Ade**


End file.
